A Quick Study
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Young Edgeworth won't ever be perfect at a certain something, until Calisto gives him thorough lessons. Calisto/Bratworth, rated for a teaspoon of limey-ness, and written for the PW kink meme.


Calisto sighed and tossed the empty orange juice cup into the trash can. That Courthouse Specials vending machine wasn't that bad really; she reasoned it was fine to pamper herself every now and then. And it had been pretty tasty. A nice bright drink to put the spring back in her step.

She found herself exceedingly bored. There weren't that many trials today and the only reason she was hanging around was for one of her own late in the afternoon, and she just couldn't focus on refreshing herself on the case's details from home.

A sudden influx of noise reached her ears as the door to the prosecutor's lobby opened and two familiar faces stepped into the hall.

Bickering. Very, very noisy.

"Franziska, is your bad mood on account of being hungry? I'll get you something from the vending machine if you really want-"

"Miles Edgeworth!" She whipped him hard with that riding crop of hers and started squeezing the ends, a deep furrow in her brow, "My mood is perfectly fine and you shall not tell me otherwise!...Though if you insist, I could maybe go for some milk."

"Milk? Are you sure that's all-"

"Don't you doubt me little brother! I can't risk getting food on my clothing-"

Calisto regarded them with interest. Irritating as they could be, the distraction was a welcome one. Watching them in such feisty spirits reminded her that she was also the faintest bit horny. Their arguing in particular tended to get her particularly riled. Franziska was predictibly bratty, but it was Miles' brief patches of angry frustration that were the most fun for her. The way he never showed anything until _right _at his boiling point, once he was leaned on and prodded enough to make him lose his precious composure...

The prospect of toying with him a bit was too irresistable. A plan struck her suddenly. And hell, she was going to go for it.

"-there's no telling what vending machine condiments are made of or how easily they'll wash out, which is why you should take care not to-"

"Phwwwh~!"

The two ceased their spat to turn to the woman who'd interrupted them. Franziska jabbed her riding crop in her direction.

"Ms. Calisto Yew! It is very rude to eavesdrop!" Miles' mouth twisted apologetically, arms folded, revealing nothing...for now.

"It's also very rude to argue at full volume in the hallowed halls of the courthouse, Little Miss von Karma." Calisto giggled behind her hand. "However..." she started before she could fume angrily in rebuttal, "...I suppose I can forgive you this time, since I understand how frustrating it gets trying to discuss clothes with _boys._" She took out her lipstick and applied a light coating idly as Miles balked and seemed very offended.

"Nngh! I'll have you know, Ms. Yew, that I am perfectly versed in keeping my clothing utterly pristine-"

Calisto lazily swiped her lipstick across his previously blank, white cravat, leaving a pink stain. "...You were saying?" By this point, Franziska was trying to resist howling with laughter herself. Calisto laughed hard enough for the both of them as Miles made an utterly astonished, horrified gasp, his glare boring hard into the jubilant woman.

"Y-You're lucky I happen to carry a spare!" As Miles fussed with replacing the stained cloth, Calisto turned to Franziska.

"Hey, if you're still feeling a little sour, there's another trial coming up soon. I have it on good authority that the suspect is a bit of a hothead, and it should be quite gratifying to watch him be put in his place, you know? Might be fun to go watch. I'll even occupy your killjoy little brother for you in the meantime."

Franziska smiled; as Calisto expected, the little miss had a bit of a sadistic streak in her that needed feeding. "As a matter of fact Ms. Yew...that sounds exactly what I'm in the mood for." She rapped Miles on the arm with her crop, earning a wince. "Very well! I leave him to you then."

"W-Wait just a moment!" The prosecutor stammered, "Are you two seriously reducing me to a _bartering chip _when I'm right here?" But Franziska had already headed into the viewing gallery for the next trial. Miles sighed, defeated, as Calisto tugged his sleeve curtly.

"Come on."

"Whatever for?"

"Something fun. Just come on."

Without Franziska around, there was no reason for him to wait in the hallway, and Calisto knew it. She walked down the hallway towards the defendant's lobby, Miles following behind her.

As they walked, he noticed how truly devoid the halls were now: now that trial was in session, most had taken to the courtroom to watch, and only a few solitary guards remained at their posts. Shadows yawned across the hall as orange and vermillion from the lazy, setting sun streamed in, bathing the place with an eerie calm. They reached the lobby and entered, Calisto quietly locking the door behind them. The room being soundproof amplified their sense of solitude.

"Sit down." She gestured towards the sofa. He obeyed, not thinking much of it, until she sauntered closer and eased into her seat close beside him, legs crossed, an elbow propped on the backrest. She gave him a once-over with curious eyes, he shifted nervously. Just before the silence between them grew utterly _unbearable_-

"Have you ever kissed anyone before, Miles?"

His expression was so priceless-spluttering and instantly red-faced-Calisto giggled uncontrollably at the grand display.

"Wh-Where did that come from all of a sudden! Besides that, that sort of thing is highly personal and-"

"Relax! My, I had no idea you were that much of a prude." He folded his arms defensively, but the color was still fresh on his cheeks. She could tell she'd have to egg him on a bit more. "I was just curious. You _do _claim to be perfect in _every _way...Or do they not teach the finer points of a kiss in the von Karma household?"

"O-Of course not! There is no need for such useless drivel."

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes one kiss can get you a lot." She laughed wryly and shook her head. Time to throw salt on him while the wound was still fresh. "Regardless of whether you find it useful, it seems you'll never quite be perfect in every way." The hard lines in his forehead returned and Calisto knew she'd won; his ego was so very dear to him. "...But I'm feeling generous today." Her hands glided over his broad shoulders, resting firmly near the base of his throat, fingers toying with the cravat, "I just might be willing to teach you."

"...And what makes me worthy of this honor?" He asked warily. But the interest was definitely there. He couldn't keep his eyes off her lips. She chuckled quietly.

"'Honor'? There's simply nothing better to do. That's the long and the short of it. Yet we're completely alone in this courthouse, in this _soundproof_ room..." she whispered, to make him _listen, _"...and no one has to know."

She could tell he still had reservations about this, but she inched forward, licking her lips. "I'll start slow. Now relax and pay attention..." Calisto trailed off before silently, gently pressing her soft, full lips against his, thin, but firm. Only lingering a few seconds, she parted before he overheated. "What do you notice...?"

"O-Orange..." The words stuck hard in his throat. _God _that orange taste...the traces of bright citrus notes on her lips was an intoxicating contrast to that serious expression she got when not doubled over in laughter. Orange like the sunset permeating through the curtains, their only witness. A quiver of sickly anticipation shot down his spine.

"Good...this time, think of texture..." Again she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling back only when he gave a tiny exhale out his nose.

"...Tender."

"If that's all you have to say, I think it's time for something a bit more intense." His eyes widened, worried, but she didn't even give him time to get used to the sensation of her hand cupping his cheek, clenching his cravat with the other hand and drawing him closer. Her nose brushed his and her sweet breath warmed his mouth further. "Part your lips." He hesitated, and she nibbled the corner of his mouth. "Don't overthink it. Just follow what I say." But he remained disobedient. Her tongue darted out and adeptly wet a path across his bottom lip, eliciting a pained moan as the breath hitched in his throat and she could finally press her tongue inside.

So close, she was so close he could count the freckles on her face if his vision weren't blurring from the feel of her tongue swirling around his with a surgeon's precision. When he imagined kissing it was somehow not this incredibly wet and wanton. The feel was like smooth silk and he couldn't take it. He trembled, struggling somewhere between _never stop _and _too much. _By now, Calisto had gained a feel of his limits, but that didn't change the fact that he was entirely at her mercy.

When and why had he given her this power, and what was wrong with him? She could melt him like butter on her tongue and it was his fault she could. She just might, too.

It suddenly doesn't matter because she's stopped, and the control he's given her frightens him. Again, she giggles quietly in her throat at his expression.

"If you want someone to moan for you," she drawls, rubbing at his jaw with her thumb to relax it open further, "suck on their tongue." And she does exactly that to him, expertly luring a deep moan from the recesses of his body. A whiff of her perfume fills his nostrils and he is even dizzier from this assault on his senses. Before losing his mind, again, she stops, and her fingers are in his hair on the back of his scalp, supporting him as she eases forward again.

"C-Calisto..." He murmurs her name deliriously, not sure what to follow it with. She simply sighs against his mouth.

"If you tilt your head a little..." she of course does so in example, her lips at an angle to his, "...you can go just a little bit deeper." The distance is closed and her tongue continues, finding the deepest possible probe, and he is moaning without abandon as she sways him onto his back on the sofa, kissing and rubbing against him with her svelte figure. It is now he realizes that he's pitched quite a tent in response to her ministrations, and the way her hips are putting direct pressure on that area is almost too much.

Calisto can't hold back a smirk as he places an arm around her waist and pulls her tighter. Her dark, inky hair falls to the side of their faces as she leans over, like a privacy screen, blotting out the disappearing sun that lingers in the room.

"Show me what you've learned now." She hasn't finished teasing him by far. It is no small amount of pride to her when his fingers find her hair and pull her into a ravenous kiss. Tight-laced Miles Edgeworth, disciple of von Karma, eating out of the palm of her hand. His reward is her womanly, sweeping sigh of content as his hands tug her tie and his tongue flicks around hers.

"You certainly, certainly learn fast...! Nnh~..." Calisto gasps between kisses, earning another gratified groan.

He can't take it, the feel of his tongue slipping between the swell of her open lips, feeling the contours of her inside, and out, as she shimmies her hips against his aching erection inexorably.

Suddenly his back arches and he loses control of _everything, _a rosen hue overcoming his face as he realizes that Calisto Yew has for the most part essentially kissed him to orgasm. In his moment of weakness, she presses her lips against his cravat once more, leaving a lurid pink lipstick mark the shape of her mouth. All is silent, and she suddenly slides her phone out of her pocket, examining it before putting it back in and dismounting him, straightening her clothing.

"My trial's starting soon." She says simply, nonchalantly. "I should teach you more some other time. You're a surprisingly quick study."

She leaves him then, leaves him with her taste in his mouth, yet another ruined cravat, and a mess in his pants.

It's all he can do to go out to the lobby and purchase an orange juice to get his fix.

**A/N: **Hey all, I'm still alive. Taking an undetermined hiatus from Eternal Sonata stuff because I love Calisto Yew with mouth. XD The kink for this one was an experienced person giving a less-experienced person in-depth kissing lessons, so I of course was intrigued by the kinky dub-con that is Calisto/Bratworth. :3 Of all the choices it spoke to me simply because it involved Calisto, but then I definitely gained an interest in this pairing as a result. Heehe~. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review if it suits your fancy~!


End file.
